I'll Follow You into the Darkness
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: "I will be swallowed by the darkness..." "I will follow you into the darkness..." "To our desires..." "Our vengeance..." On this day, their souls have been sold...


**I'll Follow You into the Darkness**

(**Font** and **Font Size** of the story's title is best viewed in: Isonorm, 25)

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the Naruto series, enough said. I just own this idea of a plotline. This is yet another one-shot dark/evil Naruto/Hinata pairing... seriously; there should be more of this pairing on a dark level.

* * *

"Naruto..."

"Hinata," he whispered.

A girl with long indigo hair walked up behind him.

"For years, Hinata... we have been tormented..."

She was embraced, as Naruto turned around, before pulling her into his lap, the two of them sitting on the top of the Fourth's head.

"I will follow the desires of which my heart yearns for," he told her, gently squeezing her hands in his.

Memories flashed through his mind, of the days he grew up, the beatings, the emotional torture, the pain and suffering.

_Monster!_

_Demon brat!_

_Die you fucker!_

_Murderer!_

_Die, fox!_

_Asshole!_

_Go back to hell, demon!_

_Dead last..._

_Loser!_

A child could only take so much before he snapped. For Naruto, the day he turned nine was the day his mind snapped, and he constructed a shell... a mask... a mask that would hide his fragile state, and project on the outside someone else entirely.

"Naruto..."

Hinata remembered the pain her lover had gone through. She was not oblivious to the insults he received as a young child. She had seen the glares directed at the boy, who she saw through his protective mask. She also remembered her own share of pain, mostly brought upon by her own family. The threats, the physical abuse brought upon her by the man who called himself a father.

_You will never amount to anything!_

_Worthless daughter!_

_Never disobey me again!_

_You fail again! Leave my sight!_

_You will never be my daughter! You are a failure!_

"I found out about my mother's true death. Father murdered her... when she gave birth to Hanabi." Naruto said nothing, but instead he hugged her tighter. "Naruto... I vow on my heart and the love I share for you... that no matter where you go, I will follow you, even into the darkness itself."

The two souls on the top of the Hokage Mountain watched the sun dance beautiful colors, as the first twinkles of stars emerge, and soon night begins to cast its black cloak over. They both had enough of the pain they suffered from by family; by the village... their source of comfort through the torment was each other.

"I will be swallowed by the darkness..."

"I will follow you into the darkness..."

Naruto closed his eyes. "To our desires..."

Hinata closed her eyes, and leaned against Naruto. "Our vengeance..."

On this day, their souls have been sold...

=0=0=

To everyone else, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata were going about their usual business. However, none knew of what they had done to themselves. No one knew about the darkness that was coming until it was too late. It was a dark day for Konohagakure no Sato. No one knew that they would wake up to the worst tragedy that had befallen their once proud home. The life-consuming flames burn everywhere. Konoha was falling, its throat slit wide open. Its inevitable corruption rooted itself around the heart of the village, once called Will of Fire. Now, that will is dead, and the corruption that plagued this village was now dying. Somewhere in this burning village, blood permeates the very air, cries of death heard left and right, and bodies ninja and civilian in pools of crimson.

Covered in blood, was the young man who started all of this chaos, along with his currently missing companion. The eyes were as cold as the arctic ice, his sunny blonde hair tinted with smears of light red. The tight black leather pants were smeared with blood stains of numerous innocent victims he had claimed, and around his neck is a leather choker, while around the wrist was what looked like a shackle with a short four-link chain. The sandals were as red as blood, and on the right thigh were two belts strapped in place which holds a concealed dagger within its sheath. Never mind all he wore was a fishnet shirt and stocking on the arms up to the elbow, his victim on the floor was more worried about the sword the young man wielded.

"Naruto... why did you do this...?" On the ground, arms missing and losing blood fast, was Kakashi, battle scars evident on his body, and the ruin of his outfit. His Sharingan eye was missing, and tears of blood ran dry down his cheek.

"Why did I do this?" Naruto questioned, as he looked down with a cold expression in his cerulean eyes, "because... this village has fallen. For as long as I had lived, I had been nothing more than a tormented soul. The darkness has already claimed me. For so long, have I dreamed of bringing the destruction of this worthless village; a village that does not deserve my protection."

A cold ruthless laugh left his lips, as he pushed the katana that was in Kakashi's stomach deeper.

"I have finally given up the mask that protected me, and allowing myself to truly come forth, and flourish under the power that was granted to me... to us! Two souls lost in darkness... I had followed the dark desires of my heart. And Hinata-chan, no matter where I go, vowed to follow me, even into the darkness itself."

He pulled the blade out, only to flash one final smile, a smile that would haunt him in death. "Tell my dear father I said hello."

SLICE!

Kakashi's head rolled, decapitated. His single black wing from the right shoulder blade twitched a bit but remained folded against his back, as he flicked the stained sword, flickering off the loose running blood from the latest kill. Elsewhere, a blood-soaked female wanders trough the destruction which she caused. She wore a wide black strap covering her breasts, wore spiked wristbands, and wielded an equally stained katana. The short skirt she wore was made of leather, and she had two short chains hanging off the right hip. Her avian wing remained folded against her back, but the appendage grew from the left shoulder blade. And around her biceps were two black small belts tightly strapped. Her bloodline remained inactive, for her lavender gaze brought a dead cold grip upon the hearts of her victim before she silenced him. Long indigo hair swayed in the wind that blew the embers of the flames that danced all around her.

"The fools of the village deserve death," she whispered, as she stomped the heel of her knee-high black-red stilettos into the face of the dead civilian who ran the orphanage that kicked Naruto out onto the street at age 4, enjoying the crunch she heard as she caved the face in. The power that was granted upon them on that day, it felt so good. Now she was no longer worthless... THEY were no longer worthless!

"There she is! Kill her! Kill the demon bitch!"

She narrowed her eyes, as the shinobi all unleashed whatever powerful jutsu that they could muster, causing an explosion to erupt as it surrounded her. However, she had escaped harm, and flickers the blade as blood flies in curved arcs to the direction of the steel blade slicing through the flesh of the fools that stood in her path. The rattling of the chains mingled with the cries of death, as the last ninja she had killed, a bit of blood splashed her face. She merely licked her lips, tasting what blood she could with an aroused moan. She opened her eyes, as a wicked smile crossed her lips. Destination was within reach: her home. To finally bring down the one person who had tormented her, belittling her, treating her like the trash the village has become in the passing years...

An explosion erupted in the distance behind her. Had she looked, she would have seen the Hokage Tower going sky high in a ball of flame and smoke. "The fools that they are... I will follow my Naruto-kun into the darkness... for I never break a vow for the man I love," she whispered. Suddenly she spied a cloud of bugs flying at her. A frown appeared on her face.

_Fools!_ She thought with anger, _they will never stop us from fulfilling our desires!_

When the rest of her team mates appeared with backup in the form of Team Ten, she unloaded her power upon them all.

=0=0=

The front gates to the Hyuuga Clan were barricaded. Inside, the Hyuuga Council and Hiashi stayed ready, with the clan waiting for the demon to emerge. Suddenly, a sword pierces one corner and swings in a diagonal slice, before reversing a second cut. The gates was sent flying, smashing into a few unlucky Hyuuga men and women, as Hinata walked into view through the small smoke of the explosive jutsu. The skies were dark, smoke clouding the air, and the cold gaze of the girl as she unfurls her wing. She looked like death incarnate, as she threw the blade away.

She grabs her weapon of choice: a long metal bullwhip with a sharp spike tip. The weapon itself which coated the whip was made from the skin of Isonade. "You shall all perish..." Hinata with a burst of speed got close enough for her whip to wrap around the neck of the first of her kin, and with a tug, rips right through the flesh with ease, spilling blood in a gruesome manner. Thus this action begins the Hyuuga Massacre.

=0=0=

He held her pink hair which she let grow out again. A smile emerged, before he gently licked the underside of her neck, causing her to squirm. "Oh, Sakura-chan... never have I thought that we would meet like this," he whispered. Sakura was beaten and bloodied. Basically, she looked like hell, plus one of her arms were hanging lifeless after she was done crushing the bones.

"You taste good..." He began to kiss her neck, before he moved to nip her ear. He then whispered in a frosty tone, "yet you are nothing to me..."

"N-Naruto..."

"Hmhmhm, oh poor little Sakura..." He raised the katana up under her throat, pressing lightly as he drank in the fear that showed in those green eyes of hers, "this village deserves death. I desire their payment by the spilling of blood. And you, my dear..."

"Naruto, please... have mercy..."

His smile faded, as he ripped her throat open. He then tilted her head back as she tried to clutch her throat, but he had her grappled in a tight position. He looked at the river of red flowing profusely, that he licked his lips, and began to lap up the copper-tasting fluid.

"Taste so delicious... like a wonderful drug," he finished. Keeping a tight grip on her skull, he yanks back until he heard a satisfying crack, as specks of blood dot his face. He drops the now-dead Sakura to the ground and licks the bit of blood that got on his hand, and turned around just to get a kick in the face by an enraged Lee.

"You foul evil man! I shall avenge my Sakura-chan!" He roared, as the power coursing off his body was due to the releasing of the Celestial Gates.

Naruto scowled, as he simply stood again. "Come at me then, you fucking fools!" Naruto roared, as Lee was not alone. He had Neji and Tenten ready to kill the insane-driven Naruto.

"The flames will consume your bones!" Naruto shouts with glee, finally spreading his wing. With a laugh escaping him, the one-winged ninja flies towards them, swinging his weapon to deflect the wave of kunai flying from Tenten's unfurled scrolls. He spun out of the dance that was Lee's fast Taijutsu movements, and swung, slicing a deep cut into the spandex-wearing Jounin. Lee backed away, as the cut had been made across his torso, and already bleeding bad. Neji thrusted his palms, sending a blast of wind to shear the blonde's head off, but Naruto proved his agile quickness. With a sneer, he came down upon Tenten from behind with a burst of speed, and the katana exits through the front. He looked up, and with an icy gaze, yanks the blade out, and kicks her corpse at Lee, and came down at Neji with a downward swing. Neji lost an arm, and blood poured from the stump of a left shoulder.

Lee roared, as he decided to open all but the last Inner Gate. Power washed through the area, smothering all still alive under the terrifying display of chakra. Naruto however, used a Shunshin as Lee came down with his devastating attack, and crushed Neji's skull in. Lee could not believe what he had just did, and he saw black as a Rasenshuriken tears through like a buzzsaw, separating his torso from his legs. A grinning Naruto disappeared from the area, leaving the corpses of Team Gai. He had more kills to make, before he decides to go find Hinata.

He stopped, as he was surrounded by Kurenai, Anko, Gai, Iruka, Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, and Asuma. "Well... eight versus one. Scumbags, allow me to shorten the numbers, and take your blood as payment for your death." Jutsus went flying, and Naruto could only smile with anticipation, as he flickers from view, a black feather consumed in the Katon jutsus.

=0=0=

Blood was everywhere. Body parts were scattered. The Isonade Whip was drenched in blood, but brimming with what chakra it could devour, and then release when she felt like it for flashy kills. Hinata had taken out her own kin, just like Itachi did with the Uchiha Clan. In an ironic twist, she was pulling off a Uchiha Itachi against her own clan, her own family... well, former family. Her dear sister was the last to fall, as she had displayed an animalistic behaviour by ripping her sister's throat using her own teeth, and drinking up some of her precious blood. All there was left is her father, and the Hyuuga Elders whom were tired from using too much chakra to defend themselves.

"Die!"

She rips through their defenses. In their weakened state, they were unable to put up a fight any longer. As the old woman who would slap her around after her mother's death collapsed, she giggled.

"And then there were two," she said with an aloof smile.

Her stilettos clicked with each step she took across the bloodied pavements of the complex, as she searches for that hidden chamber. She knew that is where he locked himself in, hoping to stay safe from the demon that was her daughter. Her wing fluttered a bit, as she disappeared into the house...

... Only to get repelled back by a glowing seal...

"What the goddamned mother fucking hell...?"

She walked up to it and poked it... the seal gave off ripples of power, also slightly electrocuting her. Other than getting a light buzz (and the perverted part of her mind wanted the buzz elsewhere, which also involved the blood of her victims drenching herself and her Naruto), she scowled.

"Keep me out... not a fucking chance in Satan's bedroom!" She jumped back, and then sent the Isonade Whip forth. It caused an explosion that sent her crashing back into the yard, and against her sister with the mutilated neck. The seal however... was still active, as was the barrier that sealed off the entrance. With a scowl, she decided to find another way to get in... Only to discover they were all sealed down and locked air-tight.

"Grrr! YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, as an aura of black and purple sprung around her body. The aura warped intensely-like, and three tentacles sprang forth, and shatter the barrier completely, causing a glass-like crackling sound to echo. The glass caught Naruto's attention, before he impaled Gai in the balls and swung upward, cleaving him in a vertical slice. The malice radiating off the young woman was suffocating. She walked calmly now, into the home, tracking down her father.

With Naruto, he had twisted Iruka's neck until his spine was jolted out of place, plus he loved to hear the bone cracking. Now, all that left was the injured Anko, who was bleeding all over from the inflicted injuries. He had to admit, they put up quite a fight, but then again, they all fell. Like Kakashi when he tried to use the Raikiri on him and nearly hit had he not used his speed at the last second. Just as he was about to finish her, he turned towards Hinata's direction. Anko was waiting for the death blow, but felt nothing. Opening her eyes, Naruto was gone. She survived... but barely. She decided to get the hell out of the village and fast to save her own life.

With Naruto, he tracked down the aura of darkness, and soon found Hinata, tying up her father. He spied the gash marks on his skin, and his ripped manhood. And that pool of blood. He smiled softly.

"Finally getting your revenge, eh Hinata-chan?"

She turned around, and smiled brightly. "Of course, Naruto-kun." She turned around, and smiled evilly at Hiashi, "revenge for everything you done to me... and for murdering mother when she was weak after childbirth..."

"I have no clue what you're talking about, you demon scum!" He yelled, and got his eye cut out by the whip. Ignoring the screams of pain, Hinata slammed her right foot against what remained of his bloodied crotch.

"I do know... I saw the records. I had it, daddy dear," she giggled, "WE had it with Konoha. All the tormenting words, the physical and emotional abuse... it was only a matter of time before we snapped."

Naruto walked up behind Hinata, and licked a bit of drying blood off her neck. She moaned softly at his tongue lapping up the red fluid.

"For twenty one years, we had to put up with all the bullshit thrown at us... our vengeance... we desired power. Our hearts yearned to embrace the power of which we begged for..." Hinata's aura slowly began to shine again. And now, Naruto's aura shined forth, but it was tainted, a dark malice of hatred and rage, a blood red orange aura. The two auras soon mingled, the contrasted colors mixing to from various colorful shades of purplish red. Hinata radiated ice, and Naruto radiated Kyuubi's scent.

Hinata slowly squints her eyes, as a memory struck her mind. She crossed her arms around herself, and fell back, caught by Naruto, who too narrowed his eyes as a memory filled his own brain. Their auras vanished in a snap.

"I can remember the day... the day my childhood officially died by your hand... I can remember how you took one of your belts, and whipped me until I had, in your words, learned my lesson."

She closed her eyes, and her mouth opened, as if she was going to let out a soft moan... which she did, tilting her head back like she was exposing it for a vampire. Naruto leaned close, licking a soft spot of her flesh.

"I can remember the day I was attacked... my birthdays were not fun. And every gift I received was jutsus by the Uchiha, Jyuuken strikes to the heart by the Hyuuga on your order... I can remember every single insult, every single item used to bloody me up."

He stuck his tongue out, and gently licked her neck, causing her to cry out with lust in her voice. The cry increased volume as Naruto's fangs elongated, and he bit down on her neck, pumping some chakra. His love bite left a mark on her neck, which soon formed two tomoe-shaped marks, with a runic circle now surrounding it. He licked the bit of blood that formed from the bite.

He then lazily opened one eye to gaze at a seething, injured, tied Hiashi.

"I even remember the day you tried to boil me alive in acid. If it wasn't for Kyuubi, I woul have died..."

"I have seen the pain and hardships my Naruto-kun has gone through," Hinata whispered, slowly opening her eyes halfway, to gaze down upon Hiashi, "through the pain, and the mask he hid behind, I applaud his bravery to stay alive through the toughest of times..."

"There of course, is one night that we have met, and it was on the night we were both tortured." His eyes are now wide open, taking on a demonic look as his pupils turned to slits, "when we saw each others, me with the bruising all over me, and Hinata with bloodied belt whips all over her back, arms, and legs... we knew we had to stick together."

Naruto suddenly twirled Hinata as if hey were in a dance. But before he let go, he quickly reeled her back, and dipped her low. He leaned down and captured her lips with a delightful kiss. Breaking it after a minute, the two springs straight, back to back as they slouch, and then sit, knees pulled together, using each other's backs as a wall to lean on.

"We hid from the village on that one particular night inside a cave within Training Ground 44. There we healed one another with comfort."

"He told me that I was pretty, even if I was all bruised up by your belt whips."

"She told me that I was not a monster, that I was human, and that I am not a demon that deserves death. She gave me the first warmth and comfort I felt since birth."

"We stuck together, in secret. No one knew..."

"No one knew the real us..."

The two turn their heads at Hiashi.

"No one knew that our souls had been cracking like fragile glass until we were pushed over the edge... Danzou killed Tsunade and Shizune, and attempted to pin the blame on us."

"Without baachan and neechan... I quit the ninja force."

"And on that day three weeks ago... was when we began our plot..."

"A plot that would leave this village in ash..."

Naruto displayed a fox-like smile. "Starting with the sins of Konoha. Death by our darkest desires given physical manifestation." Their wings unfurled as they stood up, and stood side by side.

Hinata's lips curled into a maniacal sneer. "Konoha is corrupt, and the only way to get rid of a disease is by killing the source... and you are one of the viruses that needs to be purged. Now say goodbye to your life!"

Hiashi stared into the eyes of death, as the two cry out, and together, brought their clawed hands to pierce through his chest, and each rip a lung out. Hinata then ripped his heart out, and clenched it tightly. Naruto grabbed her hand, and gently sucked on her fingers to enjoy what blood he could taste, the soft whimper that escaped pleasurable.

"Now, we find Danzou," Naruto whispered.

She gripped his hand, and she followed her lover out the bunker.

_Our lives in this village is dead,_ Hinata thought, _but now we live a new life..._

_The fools that they are,_ Naruto thought, _but now, I have my hime with me._

=0=0=

Death. That is all you need to describe the warzone-stricken village of Konoha. They found what survivors remained, and enjoyed killing them. By the time they found Danzou, he had already taken the coward's way out via seppuku. The reason he was a coward is because he didn't have the balls to go through the torture Naruto and Hinata would put him through before ultimately claiming his life.

The village has fallen from its former glory. Hand in hand, they take flight. Over the field of death, they emerge, like fallen angels and/or demons in human form. Naruto and Hinata... embraced by their inner darkness. As Naruto held Hinata, he said that he would follow his inner darkness to fulfill his heart's plea for vengeance against Konoha.

Hinata vowed to Naruto, "I'll follow you into the darkness." And follow she did, as they leave behind a dead village, to show the world what happens when you torment two innocent lovers to the point that they snap, and offer their souls to achieve their dark desires...

Desires that had been satisfied...

* * *

**An all-nighter this one-shot is. For when you sell your soul for power, you lose yourself to the darkness...**


End file.
